Presage of Malevolence: Prologue
by Frost190
Summary: Two Duelists whose destinies are unknowingly intertwined are confronted by mysterious enemies that warns them of a disaster that will come. A one-shot sequel to Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Bonds of Pendulum.


**Hello, everybody!** _ **Frost190**_ **is here! I already said I'm going to take a break and won't write anything for a month or so after I've finished** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Bonds of Pendulum**_ **, but then I remembered that it's my birthday! In my country's custom, usually the birthday girl/boy is the one who do something like treating family and friends (only if they can afford it though), so I have an urge to do the same. I can't think of anything but to write something, and that's why I decided to write this one-shot story! This one-shot, as the title indicates, serves as a prologue chapter for the upcoming sequel,** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: Presage of Malevolence,**_ **to introduce a little bit of the two new main characters that will be included in the sequel!**

 **Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this one-shot!**

* * *

 **REAL WORLD – ROOM – APARTMENT – DEN CITY**

"I'm very tired today!"

A gray haired boy slumped his body onto his bed, feeling refreshed after taking a nice, comfortable bath. He took off the towel around his neck and put it aside onto his desk. He looked around his room. It was still the same way he left it. The bed pushed to one corner of the room, his desk on the other side, next to the window. The bed had white and black covers. The walls were painted yellow with various papers and photos attached to make the room livelier. A knock on his door prompted him to sat up from his bed.

"Yukiya, I'm going to the convenient store for a bit. Do you want anything?" A girl's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'll have the usual snack, Sis!" Yukiya replied to his older sister.

"Okay. I'm going now. Don't forget to lock the door and leave it at the usual place if you go out." The older sister said before leaving, which Yukiya replied again with 'I know'.

Yukiya was ready to lie down again until a notice came into his computer. He sat in front of his computer to look at the notice. It was an e-mail notice. Opening the mail, Yukiya's breath hitched upon seeing the subject and content of the mail. The mail was from none other than his best friend who uses the pseudonym 'Ray' online. What reached his concern were four things: One, Ray would never contact him using her online pseudonym unless it's an absolute emergency. Two, the subject of the mail is clearly asking for help, being written 'SOS'. Three, the content of the mail was a location. Four, if she sent a message through this e-mail that means something happened in LINK VRAINS.

Not wasting any more seconds to think, Yukiya reversed the board in front of his door that written ONLINE that he always use to tell his family not to enter his room while he is online. He set his Deck into his Duel Disk and leaned his back on the chair.

"Into the VRAINS!"

Yukiya log in, taking the form of his avatar, Zarc.

 **FIELD – LINK VRAINS – DEN CITY**

When Zarc arrived in LINK VRAINS, following the location that Ray has sent to him, he arrived in what looked like an Italian town. He didn't think much of his surrounding; his main concern was looking for his best friend who has sent the SOS message to him.

"Ray!" Zarc yelled for her name. "Where are you, Ray?! Answer me, are you okay?!"

"She's already done for."

Zarc's breath hitched when he heard the voice behind him, prompting him to turn around. Behind his blue glasses, he blinked when he faced the person. He was a man dressed in a single yellow leather-hooded cloak with a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has teal drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large teal bead hanging from the end and a teal chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. He has a wild-style turquoise hair that is slightly dyed a bit of violet-pink on the edges tied by a few ropes, while sporting tan-orange specs.

"Who are you?! Did you do something to Ray?!" Zarc questioned the man. The man shrugged before raising his Duel Disk.

"Only one way to answer that, boy." The man said and then tilted his head to side where purple storms of data – Data Storm, seemed to suddenly appear. The man ran and jumped onto the Data Storm, landing on an orange-colored board – D-Board.

Zarc also did the same, jumping onto his own D-Board, riding the storm behind the mysterious man.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot with the introduction. My name is Dante. Be sure to remember that is my name both real life and online. I have nothing against you or your friend, but I gotta do my job." The man, Dante, introduced himself to the boy who was pretty much couldn't careless.

"Once I win, you better spit out what you have done to Ray!" Zarc demanded.

"If you win that is." Dante replied.

 **[SPEED DUEL!]**

"I'm going first! From my hand I summon Brrow – Huntsman of Dark World (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4)!" Dante summoned Brrow in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Continuous Magic Card: Wicked Canon, and end my Turn." Dante activated his Magic Card, but he didn't explain its effect. Zarc assumed that he would know as the Duel progress.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Darkrose (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Zarc summoned Darkrose, a smooth and darkish copper-colored dragon with black ridge-markings and short horns on its head, in Attack Position.

"When Darkrose is normal or special summoned, I can send a Supreme King Monster from my hand to the Graveyard to special summon a Level 5 or lower Supreme King Servant Dragon Monster from my Deck." Zarc discarded Supreme King Servant Dragon Ambrosia (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7) and then summoned Supreme King Gate Voice (ATK: 600 / DEF: 900 / LV: 2) in Attack Position.

"When Supreme King Gate Voice is special summoned, I can add a Supreme King Gate Monster from my Deck to my hand." Zarc added Supreme King Gate Egret (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4) into his hand.

"Battle! I attack Brrow – Huntsman of Dark World with Darkrose!" Zarc immediately made his first attack. Darkrose shot two rose-shaped flame balls towards Brrow, burning it to crisp.

 **DANTE LP: 4000 = 3800**

"At this moment, I activate Wicked Canon's effect! I can send a Wicked Doctrine Card from my Deck to Graveyard!" Dante sent Wicked Doctrine – Anger into his Graveyard.

"I end my Turn." Zarc concluded.

"My Turn! I set 2 cards and then I summon Zure – Knight of Dark World (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4)!" Dante summoned Zure in Attack Position after setting two cards facedown.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Gate Voice with Zure!" Dante made his first attack. The grey-colored demonic monster dashed forward, raising its sword and then swung it down, slashing the Supreme King Gate Monster into two that destroyed it.

 **ZARC LP: 4000 = 2800**

"I end my Turn. Come on, do something more interesting, boy. I have been asleep for a long time so I want to have some fun now that I have woke up." Dante requested, looking back at Zarc behind him.

"My Turn! I set 2 cards. And then I activate Darkrose's effect! I release it to add 2 DARK-Attribute Monsters from my Deck into my hand!" Zarc released Darkrose, allowing him to add two new monsters into his hand. He picked one of the monsters.

"From my hand, I summon Supreme King Gate Egret!" Zarc summoned Gate Egret in Attack Position. At that moment, Dante activated his facedown card.

"Trap Card: Darkness Half! I target Zure to halve its attack and then special summon two Dark Tokens (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) in Attack Position to your Field!" Dante halved Zure's ATK to 900 and then forcefully placed two Dark Tokens on Zarc's empty zones, filling his entire Main Monster Zone.

"And then I activate another Trap Card: Dark Tournament! All my opponent's monsters must attack this turn, but no monsters will be destroyed!" Dante opened his second Trap Card, forcing Gate Egret and the two Dark Tokens to attack, giving Dante triple damage though Zure was not destroyed.

 **DANTE LP: 3800 = 2700**

" _Inflicting damage to himself, what is he planning?"_ Zarc wondered warily.

"I activate Wicked Canon's effect again three times!" Dante sent Wicked Doctrine – Anguish, Wicked Doctrine – Hatred, and Wicked Doctrine – Sadness from his Deck to his Graveyard.

"I end my Turn." Zarc concluded. Since his monsters have already been forced to attack and there is no Main Phase 2 in Speed Duel, nothing can be done anymore.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Dark Taunting! I can make a monster my opponent controls to attack my monster during my Turn!" Dante once again forced on of the monsters on Zarc's Field to attack. He chose a Dark Token, destroying Zure and inflicted 100 damage to himself.

 **DANTE LP: 2700 = 2600**

" _Again…? Now he has no monster on his Field. Unless…"_ Zarc has a bad feeling about Dante's next move.

"I activate Wicked Canon's effect! I send my last Wicked Doctrine card to my Graveyard!" Dante sent Wicked Doctrine – Doubt from his Deck into his Graveyard, making all Wicked Doctrine Cards present in the Graveyard.

"This is what I have been waiting for!" Dante exclaimed, alerting Zarc who prepared himself for whatever is going to come.

"I activate Wicked Canon's last effect! I banish it together with all the Wicked Doctrine cards in my Graveyard to special summon Dark World Monster that can only be summoned using Super Fusion! Come forth, the ruler of the world of darkness! Colorless – Chaos King of Dark World (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 3500 / LV: 12)!" Dante summoned Colorless in Attack Position. It was a monster with a muscular body and dark purple skin cladded in armore similar to Zure's. The tips of its feet are red, and it has small, dark grey wings on its back. It also has an orange wing on each of its elbows. It has a long tail that ends in a silver, circular, pendulum-like blade. Its small eyes are glowing yellow, and its head features two large, conical, dark purple spikes on either side. It also has two horns with orange tips on its head that connect to each other to form a heart shape. It also carries an ornate, orange sword with a grey cross guard, and black edges.

" _A Level 12 Monster with 4000 ATK?!"_ Zarc inwardly exclaimed.

"I activate Colorless – Chaos King of Dark World's effect! When this card is special summoned through Super Fusion or Wicked Canon's effect, I can inflict 600 damage for each DARK-Attribute monsters my opponent controls!" Dante activated Colorless' first effect. Colorless thrust its sword at Zarc. As he was controlling three monsters, he received 1800 damage. Zarc almost fell from his D-Board from the attack. Good thing he managed to endure it and balanced himself.

 **ZARC LP: 2800 = 1000**

"Battle! I attack Dark Token with Colorless!" Dante declared attack with his strongest monster. Colorless swung its sword three times, sending dark energy waves of blade towards one of the tokens.

"Darkrosia's effect! I banish it to reduce the damage to 0!" Zarc banished his dragon, allowing Dark Token to be destroyed without receiving any damage.

"You survived. Good. I end my Turn." Dante concluded.

"My Turn! I release the Dark Token and Gate Egret to Advance Summon Astrograph Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Zarc released his two monsters, summoning Astrograph Magician in Attack Position. He looked at the remaining cards in his hand and Graveyard and then at Dante and Colorless. Nodding to himself, he made his decision.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn!" Zarc finished.

"Hey, hey, come on! That's it? Really?" Dante asked, raising his brow as he looked at Zarc in disappointment. "Looks like you have run out of option. Then this is the end for you." He sighed. Just when he thought he has finally found a strong opponent to fight against after a very long time. That was a let down. There was no point to prolong this Duel any longer.

"My Turn! I attack Astrograph Magician with Colorless!" Dante made his attack immediately, pointing at Zarc's magician. Colorless flew towards the magician, sword ready to slash its target. Before the two monsters could clash, Zarc quickly opened his first facedown card.

"Trap Card: Supreme King Force! I banish a Supreme King Monster in my Graveyard to special summon another Supreme King Monster in my Graveyard in Defense Position! Also, the attacking monster can only target the summoned monster!" Zarc special summoned Supreme King Servant Dragon Ambrosia in Defense Position. Colorless' attention shifted to Ambrosia, forcing the demon monster to attack the dragon instead, which the dragon blocked. The effect of the Trap also prevented Ambrosia from being destroyed.

"Simply summoning a monster like that won't change your situation, kiddo. You'll need stronger monster if you want to defeat mine." Dante told Zarc as Colorless retreated to his side.

"That is precisely I have planned to do." Zarc replied, confusing Dante. He said nothing further and instead pointed at his last facedown card.

"I activate Trap Card: Supreme King Party! When a Supreme King Monster I control is attacked, I can special summon a Supreme King monster form my Graveyard with its ATK and DEF become 0!" Zarc revived Supreme King Gate Egret in Attack Position.

Dante raised his brow again. "All right, what are you getting at, kid? What are you planning to do with those monsters that can't even lift a finger against mine?" He questioned, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to summon my ace monster using them!" Zarc retorted, surprising the older man.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Verham (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3)!" Zarc summoned Verham in Attack Position.

"Ambrosia can be treated as two monsters, so technically I have four monsters on my Field! Come forth, the circuit that will lead to the future!" Zarc extended his hand at a portal with six arrows like a hexagram that appeared in front of him.

"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is 4 monsters! I set Astrograph Magician, Supreme King Dragon Verham, and Supreme King Gate Egret on the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" All Zarc's monsters then became one with three of the six arrows. Astrograph Magician went to the Left Arrow, Verham to the Right Arrow, and Gate Egret to the Left and Bottom-Right Arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Cyber Cosmos Link Dragon (ATK: 2800 / LINK: 4 / LM: Left, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right)!" Zarc summoned a winged dragon Monster with rough brilliant blue scales, ridges along its back, and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. Throughout its body and wings were silver electronic circuit-like markings. It also has the same yellow eyes as its master.

"I activate Gate Egret's effect in Graveyard! By banishing it, I can special summon a DARK-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard in Attack Position!" Zarc revived Astrograph Magician in Attack Position.

"I activate Cyber Cosmos Link Dragon's effect! I can target a Level 5 or higher monster my opponent controls and decrease its ATK and DEF equal to the sum of ATKs and DEFs of other monsters that connected to Cyber Cosmos' Link! Also, my dragon's ATK is increased equal to the same amount!" Zarc revealed. As Astrograph Magician was connected to Cyber Cosmos' Bottom-Left Link Marker, Colorless' ATK and DEF was reduced equal to the magician's ATK and DEF, making the Fusion Monster's current ATK and DEF 1500. Cyber Cosmos, on the other hand, has its ATK increased to 5300.

Dante whistled as he watched his own monster's weakened, eyeing Zarc with interest and amusement. Zarc has gone passed ahead of him, looking back as the silver haired youth pointed at his demon monster.

"Battle! I attack Colorless – Chaos King of Dark World with Cyber Cosmos Link Dragon! Axis Bomb!" Zarc declared. Cyber Cosmos unleashed bomb-like flames of data with particles resembling stars shrouding the attack. The flame hit Colorless, causing a massive explosion that shook the entire area and blew Dante away.

 **DANTE LP: 2600 = 0**

Dante fell onto a nearby rooftop. Injured, but still alive. He smiled so wide that it almost hurt. He just couldn't help but getting excited. He finally found a worthy opponent that he had been seeking. Stretching his neck, he returned to his feet. Zarc landed in front of the man, glaring at him.

"Now, answer me! What have you done to Ray?!" Zarc questioned.

"You'll understand more the answer to that question if you go to her house directly rather than me explaining. You better hurry before it's too late." Dante simply replied, turning his back on the boy.

"I'll repeat this again. There's nothing personal." Dante said before logging out, ignoring Zarc's yell at him to wait.

" _Ray…!"_ Zarc clicked his tongue in frustration as he logged out as well, worrying for his best friend's safety.

 **REAL LIFE – AKIE RESIDENCE – DEN CITY**

Once her logged out from LINK VRAINS, Yukiya quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to his best friend's house. On his way, he tried to call her cell phone and phone house, but no one answered. He tried and tried until he ended up at her house. When it was only a few steps away from her house he saw someone coming out from the house, letting the door left open. Yukiya couldn't see the person's face as he covered with his hood. Yukiya entered the house and the sight horrified him. His friend was lying on the floor near the door. Her body was battered. There was a gaping wound on her neck that made her bleeding. There were swelling and damage on her face.

"Sara! Stay with me, Sara!" Yukiya cried out her real life name, holding her carefully.

She was unconscious and still continued to bleed. He quickly called for ambulance and people around neighborhood. Thankfully, the neighbors were all get along with her and her family, so they were more than willing to help. While Yukiya continued to hold her in his arms, he instructed the gathering neighbors to gather things necessary for first aid, mainly to stem the bleeding until the ambulance gets here. When the ambulance came to take and tend her, Yukiya came along, staying by her side in the ambulance while also calling her parents who were still working to inform them of what happened to their daughter. On their way to the hospital, Yukiya kept holding her hand into his, praying that she will be fine.

" _Sara…"_

 **TEMPLE – OUTSKIRT OF THE CITY**

Upon a hill, there was a building that pretty much looks like a temple. The building was originally approached by a flight of steps. The pediment was decorated with relief sculpture, probably of gilded bronze. Holes marking the location of clamps that held the sculpture suggest that its design was likely an eagle within a wreath; ribbons extended from the wreath into the corners of the pediment. The top of the rotunda wall features a series of brick relieving arches, visible on the outside and built into the mass of the brickwork. The oculus at the dome's apex and the entry door are the only natural sources of light in the interior. The dome features sunken panels, in five rings of 28. Circles and squares form the unifying theme of the interior design. The checkerboard floor pattern contrasts with the concentric circles of square coffers in the dome. Each zone of the interior, from floor to ceiling, is subdivided according to a different scheme. As a result, the interior decorative zones do not line up. The overall effect is immediate viewer orientation according to the major axis of the building, even though the cylindrical space topped by a hemispherical dome is inherently ambiguous

There stood a boy, around the age of 15 in appearance, with unkempt blue-black hair and light fuchsia eyes, wearing a blue high-collared overcoat over a jet-black suit. His eyes were closed and his body stilled while his right hand was holding a single card. Normal people could only see him alone, but certain people would be able to see that he was not alone. Surrounding the boy were small transparent shadowy spirits of Duel Monsters. The spirits were looking at the boy, patiently waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing. The tranquility that was sensed for a while instantly disappeared as the boy's face frowned and his chest felt tightened as he looked at his card.

The quiet air was interrupted when the door of the temple was slammed opened by two men in white and black suit. The two of them were breathing heavily, which indicated how they have been running so fast to get here. The boy put back his card into his pocket and turned around to face the two men who have kneeled before him.

"Yuno-sama! We apologize for our interruption, but there's an emergency!" The man in black suit said hastily.

"We need your help, Yuno-sama! It's, it's… " The man in white suit tried to speak, but was struggling from lack of air after so much running.

"The seal has been broken, isn't it?" The boy, Yuno, finished what the man in white suit was trying to tell him before gesturing the two of them to stand. "My friend and I have sensed its awakening and their arrival. Where is the enemy?" He asked.

"O-outside! That Duelist is on his way to this temple!" The man in black pointed at the opened door that showed the outside view.

The sky was dark. The black clouds covered the sun. The lightning strikes so loud that they felt their surroundings shaking. Rain started to pour down along with strong winds that strongly indicated a storm would come. Rushing outside, Yuno and the two men heard a sound of a gun being shot for each sound of footstep getting closer to the temple. The two men were nervous while Yuno set his Duel Disk but remained calm. His monster spirits hissed as the enemy they have been expecting has finally arrived. A blue haired tall young man with pale skin, heavy makeup that including white foundation on all visible skin, black eyeliner, and dark lipstick, and painted nails. He was wearing a single yellow leather-hooded cloak with a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has teal drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large teal bead hanging from the end and a teal chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region.

"My, hello. It's been a while, Yuno." The young man greeted the younger boy.

"Geist. Still very much a sewer rat like you was before." Yuno addressed the man, Geist, with evident hostility in his voice.

"How cold. That's how you greet an old friend?" Geist made a faux sad expression at Yuno's reply to his greeting.

Yuno turned to the two men behind him, "Both of you stay back. I will be his opponent. Return to the city and prioritize the safety of the people. Tell someone to come as a back up just in case. But remember, the people's safety comes first!" He ordered them.

"Understood, Yuno-sama!" The two men complied, hastily running back towards the city to carry out their orders.

Geist let the two men go, not even sparing them a glance, eyes focused solely on Yuno. "I see that you haven't changed. Be it your appearance or your personality." He told him with a condescending smirk.

Yuno let out a smirk of his own. "If I may have a say, I have changed quite a bit in terms of personality. As for my appearance…whose fault do you think it is?" His eyes narrowed when he said the last part.

Geist raised his hands up. "I won't deny that His Excellency was the one responsible for that part, but let's not talk about that, shall we? You know very well why I came all this way to meet you."

"Of course. And before you say anything, my answer will be 'no'." Yuno replied as he raised his Duel Disk and activated it.

"Figures. We'll have to do this the hard way. Like old times." Geist also activated his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel.

 **[DUEL!]**

"I'm going first. From my hand, I summon Vendead Striges (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 2)!" Yuno summoned monstrous zombie bird-like monster in Attack Position.

"And then I activate Field Magic: Vendead Night. Once per Turn I can discard 1 card to add 1 Vendead Monster from my Deck to my hand." Yuno discarded a card and then added a new Vendead Monster into his hand.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Revendead Origin! I release Vendead Striges on my Field and discard Vendead Revenant in my hand to perform Ritual Summon!" Yuno used Vendead Striges and Vendead Revenant as materials. From the ground in front of Yuno, there was a small crack that slowly expanded and broke. A hand emerged from the earth, followed by another hand that forcefully making a path.

"Ritual Summon! Appear! Revendead Slayer (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 0 / LV: 6)!" Yuno summoned Revendead Slayer, who has fully emerged from the ground, in Attack Position, the Zombie-Type Ritual Monster made a challenging gesture to Geist with its fingers.

"I set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuno concluded.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Magibullet Musketeer Caspar (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 3)!" Geist summoned Musketeer Caspar in Attack Position.

"Musketeer Caspar's effect! Once, during either player's Turn, I can activate Magibullet Magic or Trap Cards from my hand. I activate Magic Card: Magibullet Cross-Dominator! If I control a Magibullet Monster, I can target 1 face-up Monster on the Field. Until the end of this Turn its ATK and DEF becomes 0 and its effects are negated!" Geist targeted Revendead Slayer. Caspar pointed its gun at the zombie monster, shooting it. The bullets planted inside Revendead Slayer then exploded, making holes in the Ritual Monster's body and weakening it whose ATK and DEF were reduced to nothing.

"When Magic or Trap Card is activated n this card's column, I can add 1 Magibullet from my Deck to my hand but with different name." Geist added a new Vendead monster into his hand before pointing at the Ritual Monster.

"Battle! I attack Revendead Slayer with Magibullet Musketeer Caspar!" Geist declared attack. Caspar pointed its gun once more at its designated target, this time with more powerful shots. Before the bullets could reach the zombie monster, Yuno pressed the screen of his Duel Disk.

"I activate Revendead Origin's effect in Graveyard! When Revendead Monster I control is targeted for attack, I can banish this card instead!" Yuno negated the attack by banishing his Ritual Spell, allowing Revendead Slayer to deflect the magical bullets.

"Well dodged. I set 1 card and end my Turn." Geist concluded.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Magibullet Musketeer Caspar with Revendead Slayer!" Yuno made his counterattack, pointing at Caspar. Revendead dashed forward, crushing Casper with its barrage of fists.

 **GEIST LP: 4000 = 2800**

"I activate Vendead Night's effect! I banish a Vendead card from my Graveyard to allow Vendead Monster I control to attack one more time!" Yuno banished Vendead Striges, allowing Revendead Slayer to attack Geist directly.

Geist quickly opened his facedown card. "Trap Card: Magibullet Shield! When a Magibullet I control is destroyed by Battle and my opponent is ready to make a second attack, I can negate that attack!" A gust of wind forcefully pushed back Revendead, preventing it from making its direct attack.

"I set 1 card and end my Turn." Yuno concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Geist looked at the card he drew. His smirk widened as he looked at his opponent. "Yuno, you may have sealed me for a long time, but it doesn't mean I didn't become stronger for one a bit. I am different than I was." He told the younger boy and then revealed the card.

"From my hand, I Summon Magibullet Musketeer Star (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 4)!" Geist summoned Star in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Magibullet – Never-Endorphin. I double the ATK and DEF of Musketeer Star!" Geist increased Musketeer Star's ATK to 2600 and DEF to 3400.

"When a Magic or Trap is activated in Musketeer Star's column, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Magibullet Monster from my Deck in Defense Position." Geist summoned Magibullet Musketeer Calamity in Defense Position.

"Following Calamity's effect, I activate Continuous Trap Card: Magibullet – Devil's Deal from my hand! Magibullet Monster I control cannot be destroyed by card effect." A red transparent barrier briefly appeared surrounding all of Geist's Magibullet monsters, showing they received protection.

"As a Trap Card is activated in Musketeer Calamity's column, I activate its effect. I can special summon a Magibullet Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position." Geist revived Caspar in Attack Position.

"I release Magibullet Musketeer Caspar to Advance Summon! Appear! Level 8! Magibullet Demon Zamiel (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Geist summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position. Like other Magibullet monsters, it also shared the same effect, allowing Geist to activate a Magic or Trap from his hand again.

"I activate Magic Card: Bullet Power! I can increase the ATK of a Magibullet I control equal to the ATK of another Magibullet I control and then draw 1 card!" Geist increased Demon Zamiel's ATK equal to Star's doubled ATK, making the former's current ATK 5100. He then added a card from his Deck.

"Lastly, I activate Equip Spell: Magibullet's Robe! Magibullet Monster I control cannot be targeted by Magic or Trap effects." Geist equipped the card to his ace Monster, draping a red robe with the same blood color as its wings on Demon Zamiel's back.

"Battle! I attack Revendead Slayer with Magibullet Demon Zamiel!" Geist declared attack. Demon Zamiel pointed its two muskets at Revendead Slayer. The Demon Zamiel let out a gleeful laugh before finally making its shots. Magic Circles appeared in front of the two guns as the Magibullet Monster shot its bullets. Revendead Slayer's body was pushed behind. The puncture wound and the hydrostatic shock wave that pushes all the fluids out the hole and flooding other organs. If Revendead Slayer was a normal human being, this could cause sepsis or internal bleeding. Demon Zamiel made one last shot that hit its head, sending Revendead Slayer fall to the ground on its back before disappearing.

 **YUNO LP: 4000 = 1300**

"Now, for the finishing, I attack directly with Magibullet Musketeer Star!" The female Magibullet Monster whose face was covered twirled its gun before pointing at Yuno's wide open Field. The Magibullet Monster made a wink at its target and then made a triple quick draw, shooting three bullets at once.

Yuno opened his facedown card before the bullet could hit him. "Trap Card: Vendead Soul Burst! When I'm being targeted for a direct attack while I have a Vendead Monster in my Graveyard, I can special summon a Vendead Monster in Defense Position!" He revived Revendead Slayer in Defense Position. The zombie monster stood in front of Yuno, spreading its arms wide to protect its master from the bullets that destroyed it once more. As it was in Defense Position, Yuno took no damage.

"When the Monster summoned by Vendead Soul Burst is destroyed, I can destroy my opponent's Magic or Trap Card!" Yuno destroyed Geist's Continuous Trap Card, dissolving the red transparent barrier that previously protecting the Magibullet monsters.

"And I end my Turn." As Geist finished, his Monsters' ATKs returned to normal.

"How do you like the taste of my growth, Yuno? Is it to your liking? The last time we fought, you barely defeated me. I would even call it a stroke of luck. In the end, the real difference in our skill is too far." Geist stated as his Magibullet Monsters were snickering in respond, mocking their opponent.

"What time you exactly talking about, Geist?" Yuno questioned, tilting his head to the side. His expression remained unchanged by the situation.

"Unlike you, I have plenty of times to polish my skill every day together with my monsters. Don't compare me with you." Yuno replied as he started his Draw Phase. Without looking at the card he drew, he quickly opened his facedown card.

"My Turn! I activate Trap Card: Vendead Reborn! I can target 1 face-up Monster that my opponent controls that has a Level, and release it! If I do, I can special summon 1 Vendead Token with a Level equal to the released Monster!" Yuno chose Musketeer Calamity, releasing it, and then summoned a Vendead Token (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2) in Attack Position.

"I'm ending this Duel in this Turn, Geist. Together with my sworn friend." Yuno showed a card in his hand – a Ritual Monster Card that was none other than his ace Monster.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Zombie Madness! I can Ritual Summon a Ritual Monster from my hand by releasing Monsters from my Field or banishing monsters from my hand or Graveyard with Level equal or more than the Level of the Ritual Monster!" Yuno released Vendead Token on his Field and also banished Revendead Slayer in his Graveyard. Pentagram-shaped magic circle appeared with torches on each star. A portal began to open from the pentagram along with a roar coming from within the portal

"Awake from your slumber and drag your enemies into deepest bowels of the earth! Ritual Summon! Appear! Mad Abyss Ritual Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuno summoned his ace monster. It's a deep blue dragon with torn and tattered body in several patches, and small parts of flesh have begun to peel off around its head and body, and a tail tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. It has blue eyes, with vertical pupils like a cat's, and skeleton-like protrusions from its body and appendages on some parts of its body.

Geist sighed at the summoning of the dragon. "Your dragon's ATK is only 2800. Even if you destroy either of my monsters, my LP will still remain. I'll make my counterattack with my other surviving monster in my next Turn." He told Yuno calmly as his Magibullet Monsters tightened their hold on their guns.

"I told you that I'm ending this Duel in this Turn. There will be no next Turn for you." Yuno's mouth curved into a confident grin. He raised a hand to his dragon.

"I activate Mad Abyss Ritual Dragon's effect! Once per Turn, when my opponent controls a Level 5 or higher Monster, it gains 600 ATK for each Monster in both players' Graveyard and Banished Zone! Soul Survive!" As there were 2 monsters in the Banished Zone and 4 monsters in Graveyard, Yuno increased his dragon's ATK to 6400. Mad Abyss howled as the spirits of the monsters whom it gained LP from appeared on the Field and went into the dragon.

"What…?!" Geist was visibly shocked by the sudden turn of events

"Battle! I attack Magibullet Demon Zamiel with Mad Abyss Ritual Dragon! Earthbound Chain Blitz!" Yuno declared his decisive attack. Mad Abyss summoned chains that bound Geist's ace Monster, completely stopping the Magibullet's movement who was desperately struggling against the chains, which only tightened the chains' hold on it more. Mad Abyss used its skeleton protrusions to slash the Magibullet Monster, destroying it and blew Geist away from the impact of its explosion.

 **GEIST LP: 2800 = 0**

As Yuno stared at Geist's defeated form lying on the ground on his back, a black car arrived. The two men whom Yuno ordered earlier came out from the car together with someone covered in blue raincoat who has prepared with his Duel Disk. When seeing Geist's defeated form, the Duelist sighed and lowered his Duel Disk. The job was already done before he arrived. They were worried for nothing. However, Geist suddenly opened his eyes and did a somersault, activating a card in midair that blinded their visions. When their visions returned, Geist has disappeared.

"Yuno-sama!" The man in white exclaimed as he and the man in black carrying another raincoat for Yuno approached him.

"Are you all right, Yuno-sama?" The man in black asked in concern while offering the raincoat to the boy.

"Are you injured anywhere?" The person blue raincoat asked.

"No. I am fine. Thank you for coming." Yuno thanked the three. "But the enemy got away before I could question him." He remarked while looking at the place where Geist has disappeared.

"Let us return to the mansion. The council is going to hold an emergency meeting and they asked for your presence." The Duelist informed Yuno, ushering him into the car.

"Yeah. This is not something that can be ignored. I also have something that I need to inform everyone." Yuno stated as he went inside together with his three comrades, leaving the temple.

 **MEETING ROOM – MANSION – CAPITAL**

The mansion was in chaos.

Yuno's heart thrummed in his throat as he flashed down the halls of the mansion, past streaking blurs of people darted back and forth. There was no time for decorum, and he waved off anyone who attempted to pause to bow to him. There wasn't time for that. Yuno pushed around the corner and through the doors that took him into the courtyard that led to another door. He opened the doors to the inner mansion by passing his hand before the lock, and the recognition clicked it open. He made his way down the halls, through more waves of people, all the way down to the meeting room, and opened this door with his hand as well.

The room was a magnificent display of architecture. Large pillars the color of old white lined both ends, holding up the faraway ceiling with crystal-like lamps. The white marble floor had been polished to a perfect, smoky brilliance, with the long red carpet leading from the doors all the way up to the dais, where the round table, carved to look like the table in times of legend. Yuno's five compatriots were already gathered, some of them huddled in groups of their own and whispering. A handful of aides were in attendance—which was against protocol, they weren't necessarily supposed to be present, but then again, this was an emergency, and they might need to be sending and receiving messages as the meeting continued.

"We are relieved to see you are safe, Yuno-sama." A young man with distinctive green hair, and wears a pair of elongated, hexagon-lensed glasses asked out of genuine concern.

"I apologize for my late arrival." Yuno replied as he took a seat beside the man.

"No need. We have heard that one of the enemies attacked you. Seeing you here without a sustaining any injury is more than enough." Another young man assured him. He has a long hair worn loosely to his shoulders, and wearing a fancy white coat with blue highlights and a red necktie scarf.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we begin the meeting?" A well-built man within his 40s, with deep blue hair, a small beard, and emerald eyes, questioned. The others nodded, thus, beginning the emergency meeting. He spoke first. "As we all know, a while ago we found out that the seal has broken. This also mean the portal to the real dimension has began to open as well."

"How is the condition of the city?" Yuno asked, worrying for the citizens' safety.

"There are several enemies who attacked, but fortunately there are no casualties. They retreated about the same time, as Geist was defeated. We also received report that they also attacked through LINK VRAINS." The blond haired man explained his finding.

"So they attacked simply to give us a warning?" The glasses man remarked, looking quite skeptical.

"That seems to be the case, but maybe there's more than that." The blond man replied.

"We will set perimeters around the capital and other possible places where they'll most likely will appear again. We have also informed the people in the castle and they have intensified the protection." A middle-aged man around 40 years old sporting a fancy haircut and mustache stated, earning an agreement from everyone in the room.

"But now, how are we going to handle this? If the seal has broken, then that means _he_ has also revived." The glasses man reminded, causing the atmosphere in the room to tense.

"We don't need to worry about that for now. We still have time." The blond man said, though his voice was unsure himself.

"The seal may have been broken, but during those times he had been sealed, his power was weakening. It will take a great deal of time for him to recover his full power. Also, in his current condition, I doubt he can move around let alone doing anything. He doesn't have the keys." The blue haired man said.

"How come the seal was broken in the first place?"

"Something must have happened in the real dimension."

"The portal is not fully opened yet, but if it's opened and they go there, then…"

Murmurs began amongst the people within the room. None of them could hide their anxiety and worries. All but one person…

"New comrades will appear…" Yuno suddenly said, stopping the murmurs and earned everyone's attentions solely to him. "New comrades from the real dimension will come here and help us… That's what we both saw…" He revealed as he touched his pocket where he placed his Deck – his ace monster.

"Is that why you are at the temple, Yuno-sama? You have a premonition?" One of the people behind him asked, which Yuno confirmed with a nod.

"As much as I wished I was wrong, it came true. However, I also want to believe that this also give us a new hope." Yuno said while closing his eyes, holding his Deck close to his eyes as he recalled what he had seen together with his sworn friend. Four people with four dragons accompanied by sacred spirits will appear and fight together with them against common enemies.

"This is simply my personal feeling, but I feel that our new hope will help us end this once and for all."

 **STREET - MAIAMI CITY - ARC-V**

Yuya stopped his track, confusing Yuzu who was walking ahead of him. He took out his ace card who seemed to have the same feeling as he was right now. For some reason, he felt someone was calling for him. Someone from faraway place. He didn't know who or why, but it strangely familiar. He looked at the wide blue sky, feeling as if it came beyond it.

"What's wrong, Yuya?" Yuzu asked, snapping Yuya from his thought.

"Sorry... Maybe it's just my imagination..." Yuya shook his head, assuring the pink haired girl he was okay.

The two of them then walked again, back to their home after shopping for dinner,

...unaware of eyes that were observing them from the shadows...

* * *

 **What do you think for a prologue? Sorry if the Duel is not so long, because I want to refrain spoiling some things. For the Speed Duel, I'm still learning so please be patient with me. The sequel still needs to wait for a while, so please be patient with this prologue for the time being. Also, I don't want to give any spoiler beyond this prologue, so I'm sorry to say that any question that may spoiling the story will not be answered either through reviews or PMs. Thank you for your understanding.**

 **In case there are people who forgot this message in the last chapter of** _ **Bonds of Pendulum**_ **, I'll say this again: The main protagonists from the other** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **series (Yugi, Judai, Yusei, Yuma, and Yusaku)** _ **WON'T**_ **appear in the sequel. Adding them usually lead to demands like 'I want them to do this', 'they need to do that', 'make them appear more' and so on, and if that continues it may make original characters from ARC-V being neglected before I know it. I actually don't hate the idea of having crossovers story with the other** _ **Yu-Gi-Oh**_ **protagonists. In fact I'm interested, but if in the future I'm going to write that, I'll do it in a brand new fanfic, not this sequel (But please** _ **DON'T**_ **take this as me promising to write a crossover fanfic). The sequel is still an ARC-V story and I don't want to take risk of adding the main protagonists who may outshine Yuya who will still be the main character of the sequel.**

 **Please don't forget to review this one-shot and look forward for the sequel~**


End file.
